


Hinky Halloween Hijinks

by flootzavut



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kibbs, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title subject to change if I come up with something better. Gibbs reluctantly agrees to go to Abby's Halloween party. Kibbs ensues. WIP, it's been languishing in my Kibbs folder for an age, I'm hoping posting it will give me a boot up the backside ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No way, Abs. No way."

She pouted, and he rolled his eyes at her. "Please, Gibbs? It'll be fun, I promise, and, you know, team building and stuff."

He raised his eyebrows. "Fun?"

"Oh, come _on_ , Gibbs. It's one night. It's a Halloween party. It's not gonna kill you."

He gave her a dark look. "It might."

" _Pleeeeease?_ "

"Abs, I'm not a party kind of guy. This... it's just not my thing. Crowds of strangers, loud music..."

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"What?"

"It's all NCIS people." Her look of triumph was unmistakable. "You'll know everyone there, in fact it'll be full of people who you actually like and who won't be stupid enough to try and make small talk with you. Even Ducky is coming. There'll be coffee and bourbon and..." She'd worked out her sales pitch in advance, he realised.

"You know we always get crazy cases this time of year..."

"You get a case that night, you don't have to come."

He sighed. He was really running out of excuses. At least they were practically guaranteed to have a case - they almost always did. A ready made excuse to leave, or just not to go...

"OK."

She clasped her hands together. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

She squealed and threw herself at him for a hug. He had to laugh. "Calm down, Abs."

When she stepped back, her face was alight, eyes sparkling. It was almost worth the possibility of having to keep that promise to see her so excited.

"It'll be fun Gibbs. You'll enjoy it. I promise."

He merely smiled indulgently. "OK, OK, enough, I said I'll come. Can you tell me what we got on _this_ case, now?"

She dropped a curtsy and flicked her hand up in salute at the same time. "Request permission to refuel, sir."

Laughing, he passed her a fresh Caf Pow. "Permission granted."

She took a long swig. "Much better. OK, so you were right about the Petty Officer, definitely hinky, and his commanding officer? Even worse..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a good thing that they had no cases, and that they'd wrapped up the suspicious gambling ring case with relative ease. They'd caught up on paperwork, and more importantly it meant that there were no dead sailors or Marines, no major criminal activity for them to deal with... The USMC and the Navy were, apparently, all in good shape this weekend.

All these things were good things, but the net result was that Gibbs found himself driving up to Abby's building in dress blue bravos that were uncomfortably formal and, well, just plain uncomfortable. _Damn fancy dress_. Why had he agreed to this again?

His disquiet didn't lessen any when he got to Abby's door and barely had time to knock before the lady of the house was throwing the door open, grabbing him firmly round the neck, and dragging him inside.

"You came, you came!"

"Well, yeah, Abs, said I would, didn't I?"

She grinned. "Well, yeah, but it's a party Gibbs. You're supposed to have fun, and we all know how much you try to avoid that."

He rolled his eyes and tweaked her pigtail affectionately. She knew him too well.

"Everyone's gonna be so psyched you made it."

Gibbs let her pull him into her living room, where she made sure he had a glass of bourbon and then stationed him next to Ducky, who greeted him with a smile and the chink of a glass against his. The place wasn't too crowded, with maybe a dozen agents and half a dozen support staff he recognised standing round chatting Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
